wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album)
"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" is The Wiggles' 17th album, which was released on June 30, 2003. The accompanying video was released on the September 1, 2003. Tracklist # Welcome to Network Wiggles! - 1:23 # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 1:44 # Introduction - 0:17 # Gulp Gulp - 1:23 # Introduction - 0:13 # Anthony's Workshop - 2:05 # Introduction - 0:22 # Testing One, Two, Three - 2:32 # Introduction - 0:17 # Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) - 2:54 # Introduction - 0:31 # Vegetable Soup - 2:14 # Introduction - 0:06 # Hats - 1:55 # Music With Murray - 1:52 # Introduction - 0:17 # Camera One - 2:51 # Community Service Announcement! - 0:54 # Weather, Weather, Weather - 0:12 # Introduction - 0:13 # Dressing Up - 2:07 # Introduction - 0:08 # Calling All Cows - 2:35 # Introduction - 0:15 # Where's Jeff? - 2:08 # Introduction - 0:06 # Knock Knock, Who's There? - 1:55 # Wiggly Sports Theme - 1:41 # The Dancing Flowers - 2:39 Trivia * This is the first album since The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack where Jeff Fatt is credited for playing the keyboards on the musician cast list. * The music from Bit By Bit (We’re Building A Set) was adapted from Bit by Bit, Little by Little which was a song from the 1991 the Cockroaches album "Positive". * In the US release, the spoken tracks are heard at the beginning of each song. * This is the last album where Terry Murray plays the guitar. * Guitarist Colin Watson debuts in this album. Goofs * Sam Moran, Fernando Moguel Sr., Fernando Jorge Moguel, and Alfonso Rinaldi are listed in the US version of the booklet credits for the vocals section, although none of them are heard. Release Dates *''Australia'' - June 30, 2003 *''America'' - July 27, 2004 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray, Colin Watson Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano and Organ: Steve Blau Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick & Simon Pryce) Children's Voices: Joseph Field and Dominic Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Artwork: Geoff Morrison Executive Producers: The Wiggles Produced by Anthony Field Gallery WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-Disc.JPG|Disc WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover Whoo-Hoo-WigglyGremlins!AlbumPostcard.jpg|Postcard WhooHooWigglyGremlinsAlbum.jpg|US cover MI0002322364.jpg|Back cover File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumdisc.png|US disc File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbookletbackcover.jpg|Back cover File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbooklet1.jpg|Page 1 & 2 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbooklet2.jpg|Page 3 & 4 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbooklet3.jpg|Page 5 & 6 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbooklet4.jpg|Page 7 & 8 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbooklet5.jpg|Page 9 & 10 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbooklet6.jpg|Page 11 & 12 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!albumbooklet7.jpg|Page 13 & 14 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbookletbackcover.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet1.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet2.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet3.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet4.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet5.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet6.png File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USalbumbooklet7.png B675A5C8-D7A3-4510-A273-9E45E6F5C4BE.jpeg|Wiggles Books Insert Category:Wiggles albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Series 3 Albums